With the use of a vectorial network analyzer, system errors in the measurement arrangement falsify the characterization of high-frequency-technology components, modules and systems. In the context of a system-error calibration before the implementation of the measurement, the system errors at the individual test ports of the vectorial network analyzer are determined through sequential connection of the respective test port to several calibration standards, excitation of the respective calibration standard with an excitation signal and measurement of the signal reflected from the calibration standard. The signals measured in the characterization are corrected with the determined system errors.
In addition to the system-error calibration, a power calibration of every individual test port of the vectorial network analyzer using a power detector is required for a correct display of the measured signals as non-scaled signals.